Season 6
1 • 2 • 3 • 4 • 5 • 6 Season 6 is the sixth season of ''PAW Patrol'' which premiered on February 22, 2019 with "Pups Save the Jungle Penguins" and "Pups Save a Freighter". According to multiple sources, it will contain 26 half-hour episodes, and will also feature a sub-series of superhero-themed episodes, called "Super PAW". In November 2016, Spin Master president Ben Gadbois confirmed that the sixth season was "already in development" during the company's 2016 Q1 Financial Results Conference Call. He did not provide any additional details about the season. Here is a list of writers from Season 6: *James Backshall (4; co-writing 3 with Jeff Sweeney) *Jeff Sweeney (4; co-writing 3 with James Backshall) *Hugh Duffy (4) *Al Schwartz (3) *Andy Guerdat (3; co-writing all with Steve Sullivan) *Steve Sullivan (3; co-writing all with Andy Guerdat) *Louise Moon (2) *David Rosenberg (2) *Robin J. Stein (2) *Clark Stubbs (1) Here is a list of some possible writers for Season 6: *Scott Albert *Michael Stokes *Kim Duran *Charles Johnston *Alex Ganetakos *Ursula Ziegler-Sullivan *Amy Keating Rogers *Kacey Arnold *Franklin Young *Elizabeth Keyishian Each listing will contain the episode number, name, original U.S. airdate, and its writer. ---- *'1A'. Pups Save the Jungle Penguins (02-22-2019, Hugh Duffy) *'1B'. Pups Save a Freighter (02-22-2019, Hugh Duffy) ---- *'2A'. Ultimate Rescue: Pups Stop a Meltdown (03-04-2019, James Backshall and Jeff Sweeney) *'2B'. Ultimate Rescue: Pups and the Mystery of the Missing Cell Phones (03-04-2019, Hugh Duffy) ---- *'3A'. Pups Save a Melon Festival (03-15-2019, James Backshall and Jeff Sweeney) *'3B'. Pups Save a Cow (03-15-2019, Al Schwartz) ---- *'4A'. Pups Save the Honey (04-26-2019, Louise Moon) *'4B'. Pups Save Mayor Goodway's Purse (04-26-2019, Al Schwartz) ---- *'5A'. Ultimate Rescue: Pups Save the Mountain Climbers (04-19-2019, James Backshall and Jeff Sweeney) *'5B'. Ultimate Rescue: Pups Save Captain Gordy (04-19-2019, Hugh Duffy) ---- *'6A'. Pups and the Stinky Bubble Trouble (05-03-2019, Andy Guerdat and Steve Sullivan) *'6B'. Pups Save the Baby Ostriches (05-03-2019, Jeff Sweeney) ---- *'7A'. Pups Save Gustavo's Guitar (05-27-2019, Louise Moon) *'7B'. Pups Save the Yoga Goats (05-27-2019, Al Schwartz) ---- *'8A'. Pups Save Bedtime (TBA, David Rosenberg) *'8B'. Pups Save Chickaletta's Egg (TBA, James Backshall) ---- *'9'. Mighty Pups, Super Paws: When Super Kitties Attack (06-28-2019, Andy Guerdat and Steve Sullivan) ---- *'10A'. Pups Save a Manatee (TBA, Robin J. Stein) *'10B'. Pups Save Breakfast (TBA, Clark Stubbs) ---- *'11A'. Pups Save the Land Pirates (TBA, TBA) *'11B'. Pups Save the Birdwatching Turbots (TBA, TBA) ---- *'12'. Mighty Pups, Super Paws: Pups Meet the Mighty Twins (07-26-2019, Andy Guerdat and Steve Sullivan) ---- *'13A'. Pups Save a Freaky Pup-Day (TBA, David Rosenberg) *'13B'. Pups Save a Runaway Mayor (TBA, Robin J. Stein) ---- *'Season Special'. Ready Race Rescue (TBA, TBA) *The following voice actor changes took effect beginning with the first episode: **Lukas Engel replaced Drew Davis as the voice of Marshall. **Keegan Hedley replaced Devan Cohen as the voice of Rubble. **Lilly Bartlam replaced Kallan Holley as the voice of Skye. **Shayle Simons replaced Carter Thorne as the voice of Zuma. **Joey Nijem replaced Jaxon Mercey as the voice of Ryder. *The PAW Patrol could gain a new vehicle and a new team member. *In the sixth season of PAW Patrol (26 half-hour episodes, produced by Spin Master Entertainment), the heroic pack of pups--Chase, Marshall, Rubble, Skye, Rocky, Zuma and Everest, transform into the greatest team of superheroes the world has ever seen: Super PAW. Joined by new superpowered friend Tracker, no danger in Adventure Bay will be a match for the rescue pups' incredible speed, high-flying or super-strength abilities. ---- Pups Save the Jungle Penguins.jpeg Pups Save a Freighter.jpeg Ultimate Rescue- Pups Stop a Meltdown.jpeg Ultimate Rescue- Pups and the Mystery of the Missing Cell Phones.jpeg Pups Save a Melon Festival.jpeg Pups Save a Cow.jpeg Pups Save the Honey.jpeg Pups Save Mayor Goodway's Purse.jpeg Ultimate Rescue- Pups Save the Mountain Climbers .jpeg Ultimate Rescue- Pups Save Captain Gordy.jpeg Pups and the Stinky Bubble Trouble (HQ).jpg Pups Save the Baby Ostriches (HQ).jpg Pups Save Gustavo's Guitar (HQ).png Pups Save the Yoga Goats (HQ).png Pups Save Bedtime (HQ).png Pups Save Chickaletta's Egg (HQ).png Mighty Pups, Super Paws When Super Kitties Attack (HQ).png Pups Save a Manatee (HQ).png Pups Save Breakfast (HQ).png Mighty Pups, Super Paws Pups Meet the Mighty Twins (HQ).png Pups_Save_a_Freaky_Pup-Day_Title_Card.jpg Pups_Save_a_Runaway_Mayor_Title_Card.jpg Category:Season 6